


Warm

by Vivax (Raido)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chewie is the cook, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Engineer Rey, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If people want me to continue, Lawyer Kylo Ren, Maz owns a bar, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Paper Crowns, Potential Two Shot, Slight Dom Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raido/pseuds/Vivax
Summary: After an incredibly stressful week, Kylo finds himself at a dingy bar on New Year's Eve. He's not the only one spending the holidays alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "As time goes on and on I can feel my heart growing colder and colder  
> But then I see your face in the crowd, I think  
> How could I be starting over?"

The bar was nearly deserted when Kylo arrived, slumping onto the first empty stool. He was in a supremely sour mood and needed a drink ASAP. He had just ditched what was possibly the most painful family function yet, and combined with the week he was having, he couldn’t wait to drown his sorrows in whatever beer, whiskey, wine he could get his hands on. He signalled to the bartender and ordered the cheapest drink off the menu with the highest chance of fucking him up, fast. When the waiter arrived with his drink, he promptly chugged down the beer (?) and ordered a second. 

“Bad night?”

He looked to his left and found a small woman, maybe in her early twenties, considering him over a glass of dark beer. She had light brown hair and bright hazel eyes that shone with amusement.

He huffed. “You could say that.” The girl took a sip of the beer, revealing a smooth tanned neck that peaked out of the scarf she had wrapped around her. Kylo gulped down another mouthful of his drink. 

“Oh, well now you have to elaborate. I’m intrigued as to what could have caused someone so much psychological damage that they could down one of Maz’s house brew without vomiting just a little bit.”

“You’re one to talk,” he gestured to her own glass, “What the fuck are you drinking?”

“Something that’s not going to make me regret being born tomorrow morning. Why are you so grumpy?”

Kylo looked at this girl, considering his answer. He didn’t have answer her, and if he did, he definitely didn’t have to tell her the truth.

“C’mon,” she prompted. “You’re alone, in a bar, on New Year’s Eve. What do you have to lose?”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. He took another sip of the vile drink and decided to indulge this odd girl.

“Today has been the pinnacle of what has probably been the worst week I can remember.”

“Oh, do go on.” She settled into her barstool, her body turned towards him. He glared at her, but without malice.

“Well basically, I work for a law firm that represents local politicians, and earlier this week I found out that we’ve been hired to defend the man who single-handedly took apart my mother’s re-election campaign for senator. I swear I didn’t put two and two together until after I was half way through my research, and by that time it was too late to back out…”

She was a good listener. She gasped at all the right moments and a small crease appeared between her brows when he described his difficulty securing the job in the first place, only to be usurped by his coworker, Hux. It was only by staking his position in the firm on his success in the Snoke trial that he had been able to regain the case.

By the time he had finished she had moved to the bar stool next to him and her knee was brushing against his. 

“So I told my parents, I couldn’t just _say no_ to Snoke Enterprises, that would be the end of my career. But my Dad interpreted that as me putting work ahead of family ‘like usual,’ and it turned into this huge argument. And yeah, that’s why I’m here, attempting to get shit-faced, alone, on New Year’s eve.”

“I’d say you’re succeeding wonderfully,” she quipped, looking at the growing line of glasses across the bar.

“What about you? You’re also here alone on what is arguably one of the most celebrated nights of the year.”

“You’ve clearly never been to one of my friend Poe’s Halloween parties.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, you know, I just love chatting with strange brooding men while the rest of the world celebrates.” She smirked, and Kylo found himself following the quirk of her soft mouth. “You want to play darts? I bet I can beat you.”

She was avoiding his question, but he couldn’t blame her. He was feeling rather awkward himself, having just spilled some of his deepest woes to a complete stranger. He nodded and followed her to the disheveled dartboard in the corner of the bar. Despite her hesitation to elaborate on her current situation, he gleaned that her name was Rey, she was studying engineering at the nearby university and that despite her size, she could down a significant amount of liquor. Seeing that she was beating him three games to zero, he ordered them both tequila shots in an attempt to even the odds. 

However, she remained a deft player despite the glowing spots of red that had appeared on her cheeks, and Kylo found himself appreciating her lithe form even more after she beat him in the next two games. It didn’t help that he had now finished two more of Maz’s home brews and a creamy shot that Rey had insisted he order called a ‘blow job.’ He smiled lazily, feeling comfortably buzzed and warm inside.

“You’re terrible at this, y’know,” she said, poking a finger at his chest.

“How was I to know I was competing against the best darts player in the tri-city area?”

She laughed lightly at looked up at him. “I suppose it isn't common knowledge to amateurs. I guess I can forgive your hubris this one time.”

"That's very accommodating of you. Especially towards us amateurs."

"Oh, I can be very accommodating."

They were very close. Kylo could feel her warm breath on his cheek, and his breath hitched. 

_“One minute until the New Year!”_

Rey turned away from him and Kylo frowned at the loss of her closeness. Maz’s tiny form could be seen puttering around the bar, handing out colourful paper crowns to the few inhabitants that remained.

“C’mon, Maz will kill us if we don’t participate in her annual New Year’s paper hat extravaganza!”

She took his large hand in hers and dragged him over to where Maz was debating loudly about a shiny silver headpiece with the bar’s cook, a great hairy man who was named Chewie, if his name tag was to be believed. 

“Now Rey, dear, what do you think? The silver,” She placed the sparkling monstrosity atop her weathered head, “Or the gold?” She replaced it with a nearly identical number in garish yellow.

Rey seemed to consider the two, her bright eyes narrowing.

“The silver. It matches your glasses.” She stated, boldly.

“I knew it! See Chewie, I told you it looked better.” Maz walked back around the bar to Chewie who was saying something unintelligible. The box of party hats lay abandoned on a barstool. Rey reached in and drew out a bright red crown and turned to face Kylo.

“Your turn.” She smiled, and Kylo obediently bent his head so that she could place the gaudy thing atop his dark curls.

“All hail Emperor Kylo.” She gave a mock bow, smirking at him.

“Not so fast.” Kylo dug around in the bin until he withdrew a blue crown that was arguably more ugly than his own. Rey unnecessarily bent her head towards him, and he set it upon her with a flourish.

“My Queen,” he bowed, looking up at her through dark eyelashes. A blush rose prettily on her tanned cheeks.

“Wait, yours isn’t on straight.” She stepped closer, and adjusted the red paper on his head. Faintly he could hear Maz beginning the final countdown. “There. Very regal looking.”

_“10”_

“Look at us. The sovereign rulers of this frigid fucking holiday.”

_“9”_

Rey smiled up at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Hmm…Well, that doesn’t seem accurate at all.”

_“8”_

_“7”_

They were so close. He could see the flecked of green in her bright eyes. He instinctively cupped a hand against her cheek, and she leaned into him.

_“6”_

“Because I’m feeling _distinctly_ warm right now.” She whispered.

She smelled of amber and vanilla. The space between them hung with tension.

_“5”_

_“4”_

_“3”_

Taking Kylo by surprise, Rey leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Her lips were soft, and warm, and Kylo returned the kiss enthusiastically. He groaned into her mouth, and it was sweet with liquor where it lingered on her tongue. He deepened the kiss, taking her tongue into his own mouth. She placed her hands against his chest, and he marvelled at how small she was compared to him. Her body, so lithe and strong, fit perfectly against his.

He ran a hand through her hair, tugging slightly. She gasped, and Kylo took the opportunity to lift her onto the barstool with his other arm. He situated himself between her bare legs, running the hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair against the soft skin of her inner thighs. She bit his lip, and Kylo had to stop himself from losing all decorum and taking her right then against the dirty bar.

It was Maz’s celebratory whops as she and great hairy cook hailed in the New Year that forced them back to reality. They broke apart reluctantly.

Rey’s lips were swollen a delightful shade of pink, and as she smiled up at him, he shifted so she wouldn’t notice the growing situation in his jeans.

“Aren’t we supposed to wait until after ‘one’?”

She winked. “I’m a rebel at heart.”

His heart was still racing, and he was sure his cheeks were embarrassingly flushed. What had just happened between them, what was still happening, was nothing he had ever experienced before. He knew he wasn’t classically handsome; his features were over-large and childish, and his profession hadn’t rendered him much free time to pursue any worthwhile relationships. But somehow, the horrible week that had nearly ruined his career, and the subsequent fallout with his family didn’t seem to matter so much at the moment. Oh yes, it would matter tomorrow or next week, or whatever; but for this moment he was just enormously thankful of his angst-driven whim to stop by the dingy bar he had spotted on his way home from his parent’s place.

They were still flush together, neither one wanting or willing to move. Kylo brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, enjoying its slightly mussed up aesthetic. He felt an urgent desire to finish the job.

She pointed to the hand that had been tangled in her hair. “You’ve ruined my crown, you know.” She said, adopting a faux-annoyed expression.

He looked down and noticed the blue paper crumpled in his fist.

“How can I ever make it up to you?” 

She smiled, and Kylo felt the blood in his cheeks rushing elsewhere.

“Oh, I’ve got a couple ideas.”

Kylo grinned and let himself be led out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has some ideas about how to hail in the New Year. Kylo is ready to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause when you meet someone new  
> It all just takes over you  
> And you think that you never really tried  
> Open your heart,  
> Open your mind."
> 
> Please note the rating change from mature to explicit.

They had decided to head to her apartment since it was closest to the bar, and for the first time since the holidays, Rey was glad that both Finn and Poe were at Poe’s parents’ house for Christmas. They had kindly offered to take her with them, but Rey felt like it she would be intruding in on something that she had no part in. And that was okay; she was used to keeping herself company. Besides, it wouldn’t have led to her meeting a tall, grumpy stranger at Maz’s bar. 

As soon as the door was shut, Kylo pressed her back up against it, groaning as he kissed her again. 

“I wanted to fuck you as soon as I saw you sitting there with your short skirt and disgusting beer.” he said, taking advantage of his position to rid himself of both his jacket and black sweater in several practiced motions. Rey marvelled at how broad his shoulders were and how his clothing didn’t nearly do him justice; he was tall, yes, but he was also just large, with thick muscles that told of intensive physical activity.

“I distinctly remember you looking very grumpy when you first walked in. Do you usually scowl at women you intend to fuck?” She breathed into his ear as she peppered kisses down the side of his neck. He gasped as she nipped at his neck lightly.

“Only when they’re wearing as many layers as you.” He tugged at her sweater hopelessly until she took pity and pulled off both the sweater and t-shirt she was wearing. Kylo groaned at the sight of her in her lacy black bra; her pert breasts pale in contrast. She shimmied out of her skirt until she was left standing between him and the door in just her underwear and bra. Kylo immediately cupped a large hand to her breast, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. She reached down between them and cupped her palm against his trousers. His breath stuttered and Rey took the opportunity to tug his face closer to her level. He hooked his arms around her thighs, lifting her against the door until his waist was flush between her thighs. One strong arm held her up against the door while the other snaked between them to dip into her underwear. Rey gasped as his fingers moved slowly, too slowly, tugging at his dark curls. She wanted this, yes, but she need more of his body against hers. She kissed him while she tugged at his belt, but without success. Her hands, usually so sure of themselves, were clumsy with liquor and anticipation. She huffed against his mouth in frustration; he was warm and she wanted to feel his bare skin against hers. He set her down and worked to loosen the belt and tug off his jeans. They dropped to the ground and Kylo kicked them into a corner of the room. Rey gulped at the sight of him in just his black boxers. His hands were back on her and it was glorious; the feel of his flushed skin on hers, the firm warmth of him as she ran a hand down his stomach. The heat of him as she cupped his hardening cock. 

“Come on,” she rasped, leading him to her bedroom, bodies still pressed clumsily together. They broke apart as Rey closed the door, and standing next to her bed, Kylo gazed at her, pupils blown. She stared back, unashamed.

“What would you have done if I’d only been wearing this? Would you have smiled?” She cupped a hand to her own breast, pinching her nipple. It took Kylo two large steps to reach her, and Rey clung to his neck as he tossed her on the bed. 

“I’d have taken you against that dirty bar as soon as you open your pretty little mouth.” He caged her in, his body towering above her. 

“Without even buying me a drink first?” She pulled him down so his lips met hers once again. 

“We both know there are better uses for those lips.” His voice was low and heavy in her ear. She shivered.

“Well that doesn’t sound like me at all.” 

“Oh? What would you have done if you’d found me like this?” He let his naked torso rest against her, propping himself up by his elbows as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. She dragged her hands slowly down his barely clothed body, considering. 

“Hmmm… Don’t get me wrong, I’d have sucked you within an inch of your life, but first I would have made you work for it.” 

He nipped at her earlobe. “What would you have me do?” 

Rey hooked her leg around his waist, reversing their positions. Kylo’s hair splayed on her pillow, creating a dark halo around him. He gazed up at her with hooded brown eyes, his hands coming to rest on her waist. 

“I’d have you hard and aching, Kylo Ren.” She shifted backwards, grinding against him. Kylo growled beneath her, and reaching behind her, he rid himself of his boxers. Although Rey couldn’t see him, she could feel his length pressing against her; hot and heavy. She moved against him again, enjoying the way he arched towards her, desperate for more intimate contact. 

“What then?” He gasped out, his eyes half closed. 

“Then,” she whispered, moving in slow circles, “When you were ready, when you were begging me for release,” she stopped, holding still on top of him, “I’d stop. I wouldn’t give it too you, no matter how nicely you begged.” He shifted, frustrated, and Rey pushed him back down against the mattress, her hands closing around his wrists. He didn’t resist. “Not until you went down on me. Not until you made me come with that wonderful mouth of yours. Those beautiful lips,” she leaned in to take one between her teeth and bit lightly, “And those long fingers inside me.” She released one of his hands and guided it between her legs. “After that, and only after that, would I let you come.” Kylo’s breath was laboured underneath her; unsteady with anticipation. She sat up, releasing his lip. “After all, you owe me recompense for the destruction of my crown.”

Kylo sat up and crushed his lips to hers. “As you command, My Queen.” And he was pushing her back against the mattress and sliding her underwear down her legs until she was bare before him. A large hand grasped her ankle, and he pulled her towards himself, kissing up her thigh as he went. She sighed as his mouth found its way between her legs and whimpered when he made contact where she was aching. He alternated between sucking and flicking his tongue, and Rey found her hips arching involuntarily off the sheet. With one hand, Kylo pressed her pelvis down while his other stroked her cunt. He pumped a finger slowly in and out, and she soon found herself quickly approaching orgasm. When he inserted a second finger and crooked it towards himself, Rey felt herself come apart in his hand, her back arching, and her mouth open in a low groan. 

Kylo crawled up her body, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and shivered. He kissed down her body and she felt boneless beneath him. She eventually garnered enough energy to sit up, dazed and tossle-haired. Kylo was sitting back on his heels.

“Was that sufficient enough reparation for my transgressions?” He slowly sucked on his wet fingers and Rey nearly blushed until she reminded herself of what had just happened between them.

“Yeah, it was okay.” He raised an eyebrow. “Alright, maybe it was amazing.” 

“But was it worth one blue paper crown?”

“Nearly,” She looked down at his cock jutting, swollen, between his thighs. “But I’ll call it even if you come over here and fuck me.”

“As if you had to ask.” He crawled back towards her, hiking her hip around his waist. Rey reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts finally fall free. Kylo took a nipple in his mouth, sucking at the tender skin. Rey felt her head fall back as he worried a section of skin that would surely be bruised by the morning. She reached over to her nightstand handing Kylo a condom, which he put on quickly with shaking hands. He reached between them and slowly guided himself into her. Still overly sensitive, Rey gasped at the sensation of being filled and scrabbled at his back when his hips snapped back in a sharp thrust. The pace was fast and frantic as Kylo fucked her against the mattress, and Rey revelled in the rough way their bodies moved together. He had a hand in her hair and the sharp tugs juxtaposed with the hand moving between her legs had her coming for a second time. He came soon after, groaning into her neck as his large body slowed. He rolled off of her, his black hair messy around his flushed face. He brushed it out of his eyes. He looked thoroughly fucked, and as Kylo brushed it out of his eyes Rey had the sudden urge to mess it up again. To mark where she’d been. He looked down at her, his eyes still hazy. 

“Happy New Year?” He quirked a lopsided grin.

Rey smiled back. “Yeah, I think it will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought; this was my first time writing an explicit sex scene and I'd really appreciate feedback. Check out my other story if you like, which will also be (eventually) featuring smut ;)


End file.
